LOVE
by Bonehead XL
Summary: Tai finds himself in prison for a murder he doesn't remember comiting. Where does the truth lie? And can it save him? Love, haterd, who can tell the difference anymore?


"**LOVE**"

_ByBonehead XL_

"I don't know why I did it. Some unknown force was driving me to do it. It's like something else took control of my body and I was just left there to watch."

He slowly entered the room. No one was home. This was good. This would make it easier for him to get the jump on. She'll never see it coming.

"A week earlier I went to the Digi-World, just to see how everything was. Everything was fine, at first. I was walking to Agumon's den when I noticed something unusual. The village of Koromons that I pass through on the way was abandoned. Koromons are known for going on little 'adventures,' but not the whole village at once. I searched the place when I found one little one cowering under a table."

The man looked over the apartment for someplace to hide. At first he tried out the kitchen cabinets, but they where far to small and the attempt ended up giving him a very painful back injury. Despite this, he continued on. He was on a mission and nothing would stop him.

"I ask the poor thing what happened. He told me that the village was attacked by an evil digimon named Soryumon. This digimon apparently took control of all the older digimon and causes them to attack everyone else. What followed was a brutal beating for most of the younger ones. The last thing the Koromon remembered seeing was the other Koromons being carried off by the Agumons. I didn't know who this Soryumon was, but I was determined to find it and stop it."

Another hiding place that suited his needs was soon discovered. The closet in the bedroom. It was large enough for him to fit in, but small enough so no one would look for him in there. Not like she would notice him, that is, if the rumors were true.

"I went onwards to Agumon's lair but he wasn't there. I figured he must of heard of the attack before hand and went on without me. Agumon was always the heroic type. So I started off to the east, the direction the Koromon said the attackers went in. Afterwalking for about a half an hour, I discovered a large cave. I also noticed what appeared to be footprints leading into the cave. I assumed that it was the hideout for this so-called Soryumon. I went into the cave full-and-ready for a fight."

Soon after he had picked out a place to hide, she arrived with her "friend." He had heard the rumors from the others but he refused to believe it until he could confirm it with his own eyes. His little Sora had gone astray. She said she'd love him forever, but it didn't seem to matter now that she was wrapped in the arms of another man. Kissing the lips of another man. Going to bed with another man. It was more than he could stand.

"I soon found who I was looking for. In the center of the cave, Soryumon was surround by a group of Agumons. Each of them had a blank stare in there eyes, it was like they where under some can of a trance. I didn't like what this Soryumon was up to. Soryumon wasn't all that freighting, really. It looked just like a normal redhead teenage girl, except with horns and wings. It was going on about something when I decided to crash the party."

It was clear that Sora was under the influence of something. She was acting foolishly, tripping over her own feet and such. The other man didn't seem to mind though. The man in the closet silently cursed at the sight of the two. Sora was getting intimate with someone other then him! That wasn't supposed to happen! She was his! It was of no matter though; it was soon to be over with, once and for all.

"It was probably the stupidest thing I've ever done. I mean, I went in to fight a new, evil digimon I had never faced before completely unprepared. It's no wonder what happened happened. I was about to attack Soryumon, when she looked me straight in the eyes. As soon as this happened I felt a sudden rush of weightlessness. It felt like I started to float right off the ground. Then I had that sensation I was telling you about earlier. I just lost control of my body. I remember seeing my body walk out of the cave and back to the real world. I remember driving some place familiar and discovering something bad. Then I woke up in the police station."

Soon, Sora and her new beau had finished making love, and had both fallen asleep. It was his time to act. He reached into his jacket and removes a hunting knife. He was ready to do this. He crawls over to the couple. Stood at the foot of their bed and raised the knife high above his head. He then sent it crushing down into her temple at a mighty force. She didn't scream or cry or anything, it was over before it had begun.

"And that's all I know. Honest." Tai stated as he look at the glass. On the other side, Matt sat on a stool. He seemed uninterested in Tai's story.

"Well, don't you have anything to say?" Tai continued.

Matt sighed. "That's a great story Tai, but I don't think it will help your case. Why don't you just admit you murdered Sora and stop kidding around?"

"But I didn't kill her!" Tai screamed back.

"Sure you didn't." Matt said sarcastically, as he got up and walked out of the prison.

Tai was left alone in the booth. Soon the guards would come and take him back to his cell. Soon the execution would come, and Tai would burn for a crime he didn't commit.

The man walked back to his car, the act done. His revenge was simple but sweet. He had set the whole thing to make it look like Tai was the murderer. The plan was perfect. Not only had he gotten back at that slut Sora, but soon her stupid boyfriend would go down too. He couldn't be happier. With that bitch gone, he could get on with his life. Matt started the car up and drove off.

"Haterd is really just love that stop caring."


End file.
